High School Gang AU
by sakurauchiha442
Summary: All the gems are in school and their are two gangs, the Crystal Gems and the Homeworld Gems. Steven is part of the Crystal Gems because his mother left the country with his father and she trusted the others to watch him and since their group is well known in their school they decided to let him join but didn't tell him it was a gang. The same goes for Connie.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody I'm back with a brand new story, this one is inspired by a picture I saw on Google and it will have all the main characters in it. This is a human so no one has powers or abilities. I do not own Steven Universe or the characters so I hope you guys enjoy it.**

 **Chapter 1**

It was a hot summer day in Beach City and the kids there were enjoying the beach and eating ice cream after just coming from Beach City High School. Steven Universe was a freshman in highschool and he absolutely loved school and all the kids in it. No one really picked on him because of the people he hangs out with who have a reputation along with another group for causing trouble. Steven tries to keep the peace but it's hard trying to tell upperclassmen to calm down espically when two of the people have biceps as big as his head. He doesn"t know that his friends are really a street gang, all he knows is that they"re a group of friends and it needs to stay that way. Steven was sitting on the beach talking to Sour Cream, Jenny and Buck Dewey who were a clique known as 'The Cool Kids' and they were all Sophomores in highschool. Suddenly a vollleyball comes out of nowhere and hits Steven in the back of the head making him yelp in pain.

"Oh my God! Are you okay? I'm sorry about that, my friend hit the ball a little too hard" a soft, worried voice replied.

"It's fine, luckily all my hair softened the impact" Steven replied looking back and what he saw made his heart speed up. Standing in front of him was a brown-skinned girl with big rimmed glasses and her hair fell down to the middle of her back.

"Can I have the ball back?" The girl asked.

"Huh? Oh sure!" Steven replied handing her the ball, "my name is Steven, Steven Universe. And you are?" He asked sheepishly.

"Connie" Connie replied, "you attend BCH right?" She asked.

"Yeah I do, do you go as well?" Steven asked.

"I do, we probably never saw each other before because I take advanced classes" Connie answered.

"That's impressive, cool diamond outfit by the way" Steven replied.

"Thanks, nice star shirt" Connie replied, suddenly there was a yell, "I got to go but maybe we'll see each other around sometime okay?" She asked.

"Um sure, I'll see you around then" Steven replied watching her leave and run up to a girl with glasses and green hair along with prosthetic arms. It seemed like she was being scolded at but for what reason is anyone's guess.

"Yo Ste-man! I had a feeling you would be here" a voice replied putting him in a head lock.

"Cut it out Amethyst, you're messing up my hair" Steven replied with a laugh, beind him stood a Latino mixed girl with black hair and purple highlights named Amethyst. She was a Junior and one of Steven's group members, she was more of a fun older sister than a friend.

"Behave Amethyst, you're embarrassing him" a British voice replied, walking up to them was a dark-skinned girl with a black afro and a pair of sunglasses. She was wearing a jacket with a star on it that said 'The Crystal Gems', Amethyst had one as well. Along with that she was wearing a tank top and basketball shorts along with sneakers. On her arm was a light-skinned girl named Pearl, she had strawberry colored hair and was quite tall. She was also wearing a jack saying The Crystal Gems on it but she was wearing a blue sundress along with flip flops. Both Garnet and Pearl are dating and they're seniors in high school. Garnet runs the group and Pearl takes over when she's not around.

"Come on G, I was just joking around" Amethyst replied slipping her hands into her jacket pocket.

"Who was that you were talking to Stevenx" Pearl asked.

"Her name is Connie and she attends our school but she's taking advanced classes. Hey Pearl? You're taking advanced classes right" Steven asked.

"Yes, why do you ask?" Pearl wondered.

"Can you tell me who the girl with the green hair and prosthetic arms is?" Steven asked.

"That's Peridot, she takes advanced robotics. She's also friends with Jasper whose on the basketball team with Garnet and Lapis Lazuli who is on the swim team" Pearl answered.

"They must be friends with Connie, they both have diamonds on their shirts" Steven pondered.

"I want you to try and keep your distance from that girl Steven" Garnet replied.

"Why?" Steven asked.

"It's nothing to do with her but it does have something to do with the people she's friends with. At least promise me you'll be careful okay?" Garnet asked.

"Okay, I promise to be careful" Steven answered.

"You can go back to what you were doing then, we just came by to check on you and enjoy the nice sun" Garnet replied.

"Okay, I'm going to go buy a soda right quick" Steven replied running off.

"She's a new member of the Homeworld Gems isn't she Garnet?" Pearl asked

"Yeah, Jasper is their leader and we don't exactly see eye to eye" Garnet answered.

"We have to tell Steven sooner or later about us and them guys, he needs to know the truth" Amethyst replied.

"He's just a freshmen, we promised Rose we would keep him safe while she was away and the only place he will be safe is in our gang. As long as he's with us he won't have anything to worry about" Garnet replied.

"We'll have to keep an eye on those two, if Jasper found out about Steven who knows what could happen" Pearl told Amethyst.

"I'm going to chill with Steven for awhile but we'll meet up with you guys back at The Temple" Amethyst replied.

"Alright, call us if anything changes" Garnet replied walking away with Pearl close behind.

 **With Connie**

After walking back over with the ball she was confronted by Peridot who was on her phone, Lapis was sitting in a lounge chair and Jasper was talking to somebody.

"Who was that just now Connie?" Peridot asked.

"He said his name was Steven Universe and he attends BCH with us" Connie answered.

"I've see him hanging out with The CG's everyday, try to keep your distance from him Connie" Peridot ordered.

"Why do I have to do that? He's cool and funny" Connie replied.

"I will discuss this with Jasper when she's done but keep your guard up, something doesn't seem right about that boy" Peridot replied.

"I will Peridot" Connie replied packing her bag, "I got to get home, tell everyone I said later" Connie replied running off.

"What were you two talking about Peridot?" Jasper asked, she was tall and packed with muscles followed by a mane of almost bleach white hair.

"She was hanging out with The CG's boy" Peridot answered.

"So they have a new member joining their ranks, this just got even more interesting" Jasper replied.

"I want you to keep an eye on Connie Peridot, make sure she doesn't get too friendly with him" Jasper ordered.

"Alright" Peridot replied.

"Calm down you two, I highly doubt the CG's will break the truce we have because of those two" Lapis replied.

"I wouldn't put it past them too, have you forgotten who sprayed painted my car with 'Crystal Gems For Life'?" Jasper asked.

"It was just a simple prank, we pulled pranks on them too so of course they would get us back" Lapsis answered.

"I don't care whether it was a prank or not, I had to get a new paint job and that was a chore in itself" Jasper replied.

"I'll keep an eye on her Jasper, you have nothing to worry about" Peridot replied walking away.

"We'll see" Jasper replied sulking away.

 **Hey everybody, I hope you all enjoyed the story and I would like to have some positive feedback and I might continue it. In the meantime look forward to my other stories.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everybody I'm back with another chapter and this time I'll go into more depth on what the gangs really are.**

 **Chapter 2**

Both gangs consisted of a balanced group of people, these people had certain jobs to do in the gang and if their jobs aren't done right then the leader has the right to do whatever they want with them. The Crystal Gems consist of three people who have their own individual jobs, Garnet is leader while Pearl is known to be a very good people reader and Amethyst keeps tabs on the city's underground gossip giving the gang a heads up if anything happens. Garnet manages the gang and makes sure everything runs smoothly, she also deals with negotiations and other things with other gangs. Pearl is usually with her because she has the gift to read people and tell if they're lying about something important. Amethyst is pretty much their information collector, meaning if say another gang were trying to move into their territory she was to alert Garnet and they would stop the intruders. Steven is pretty much the happy-go-lucky kid who has no idea that his friends are gang members and that they've been doing this since their freshman year in high school.

The HOmeworld Gems were a little different, they also consited of three people but the jobs were pretty simple. Jasper was the leader, nothing got past her and she made sure to let people know that she is serious about a lot of things. Peridot is the technician of the group, she monitors cameras on various warehouse and can hack into other people''s system's giving their gang an idea of what another gang is planning. Lapis's job is just like Amethyst's job but she works with people who provide their gang money as long as they had the 'merchandise' the client wanted. Connie joined the gang a little while back but like Steven she didn't know it was an actual street gang, she just thought they were people who viewed the world the same way she did. Each gang has a kind of clubhouse/hideout, the clubhouse part is just a cover up in case the cops or any kind of authorities show up and the hideout part is more when night falls and a lot of people are at home somewhere and that's when the gang's come out to play.

The town is split off into two different territories, half belongs to the CG's and the other half belongs to the homeworld gang with the beach and the shopping area being neutral ground. Even though there is neutral ground that still doesn't stop the gangs from getting into disputes. Amethyst had a habit going over to Homeworld's side and causing trouble and that's exactly what she was doing now. Amethyst was the baddest tagger you would ever meet and she started leaving her gang's tag all over the Home world territory as fun, that is until Jasper was making a nightly patrol and saw her although she had a bad an a over her face.

"Hey you brat! Stop that!" Jasper replied running over but Amethyst threw a water ballon at her and took off through the town with Jasper not to far behind. Soon others joined in and began chasing her running through alleys and climbing up fire escapes. When Amethyst got to one building roof she stopped and look back to see Jasper and two others coming towards her. "You are so dead brat!" Jasper growled.

"That's what you think, smokebombsomewherest replied throwing down a ball that burst into smoke then she jumped off the building landing in a full dumpster. As the smoke cleared Jasper and the others saw her down there and began coming after her. Luckily she was close to her gang's territory so she would be safe, she saw Jasper and the others come after her and she dove over the invisible line that seperated them. She looked back and saw Jasper stop along with the others.

"You got lucky brat! Better hope I don't catch your ass over here again or your friends will find you in a ditch somewhere!" Jasper yelled.

"I would love to see you try you Big Buff Cheeto Puff!" Amethyst laughed because of Jasper always wearing orange and she was extremely buff.

"Last it's get out of here" Jasper replied to the others and they left. Amethyst chuckled and started her walk back to The Temple where everyone else was located, when she walked in she saw Pearl in the kitchen splitting pizza into slices while Steven and Garnet were chilling on the couch playing a video game on the flat screen TV.

"Where you been Amethyst?" Steven askdd

"Nowhere special," Amethyst replied.

"Is that spray paint on your shirt Amethyst?" Garnet asked.

"I was just out tagging some old trains" Amethyst answered.

"We already checked the trains when we went looking for you, you were on the other side tagging the buildings weren't you?" Pearl asked.

"Okay I was, that was until Jasper caught me and chased me through the town" Amethyst answered.

"That's dangerous Amethyst, if there were more people out you would have been caught" Garnet replied.

"But I wasn't, so let's just drop it" Amethyst replied going to her room to change.

"What does tagging mean?" Steven asked.

"It's a form of art using spray paint" Pearl answered, "Amethyst is the best one here. I mean me and Garnet are good but Amethyst is the one with a knack for it" she added.

"Aw thanks P, that's so sweet of you" Amethyst replied swiping a piece of pizza that was put on the table and sitting on the couch.

"Can you teach me how to tag Amethyst?" Steven asked excitedly.

"Sure kid but like Pearl said I am the best" Amethyst replied.

"I heard Lapis Lazuli is about as good as you" Garnet replied.

"Maybe we should have a little competition then to see" Amethyst challenged.

"That would be interesting to watch, I'll discuss it with Jasper tomorrow" Garnet replied.

"I thought you and Jasper didn't see eye to eye" Pearl replied sitting in Garnet's lap since there was no more room on the couch.

"We don't but we do discuss things that are important" Garnet replied.

"I don't understand you guys, what does this all mean?" Steven asked.

"It's a little thing we have between our group and theirs, nothing for you to worry about" Garnet replied ruffling his hair. After all the pizza and stuff was done and the place was clean everyone went to their own rooms to do whatever while Steven slept. Right now everyone was sitting in Garnet's room, Amethyst was sitting in a purple bean bag chair she brought from her room while Garnet and Pearl sat on the bed.

"You guys should have seen, I ran onto the roof of a building thinking I could escape but they cornered me. Jasper thought she had me but luckily I borrowed some smoke bombs from a friend and threw one then I jumped off the building landing in a dumpster full of garbage and ran all the way here. Jasper was fuming and when I crossed over to here" Amethyst explained.

"Did Jasper see your face?" Pearl asked.

"No, I had my hair in a pony tail and a bandana over my face" Amethyst answered.

"Good, if Jasper finds out it was you she may try and get you at school and the last thing we need now is a turf war" Garnet replied.

"We have the bigger numbers, we can take then on easy if that happens" Amethyst replied.

"It's not that simple, we have the numbers but they have the power. One wrong decision and people could get hurt" Pearl replied.

"Oh yeah, not to mention Steven would never forgive us if that happens" Amethyst replied.

"We need to take this carefully, we made a truce with the others to make sure that doesn't happen but ever since YD stepped down Jasper has been taking advantage of her power" Garnet explained.

"Well I'm going to bed, try not to keep me up all night you two" Amethyst replied.

"You're the one to talk! You keep us up with all your snoring and loud music" Pearl replied with a blush.

"I have to turn the music on to drown you guys out" Amethyst replied closing the door and walking to her room.

"That girl, I swear she was born a trouble maker" Pearl replied.

"It's fine Pearl, let's get some sleep" Garnet replied

"I'm worried Garnet, what if a turf war does break out? Steven could get hurt and then he'll find out that we're actually a street gang" Pearl replied.

"I won't let that happen, I will protect Steven and everyone else with my life" Garnet assured her.

"I know, I just have a feeling is all" Pearl replied.

 **This has been chapter 2 so I hope you guys enjoyed it and stay tuned for more of my story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everybody! I'm back with some more Highschool Gang AU and I can't wait to see what you all think of this third chapter so enjoy you guys.**

 **Chapter 3**

The next morning everyone woke up and got ready for school, after breakfast everyone hopped into their respected vehicles. Amethyst has a motorcycle which Steven rides with her while Garnet and Pearl take the car, they all drive to school and park in their places then head for their lockers. At their lockers they were confronted by Jasper and a couple of her friends including Peridot and Lapis.

"Say Garnet, you wouldn't know who that little tagger on your side is would you?" Jasper asked.

"No I don't, must have been a new recruit or something" Garnet answered standing her ground, Pearl and Amethyst stood beside her as well.

"You need to get better control of your group or there will be trouble" Jasper replied.

"You need to get out of my face before there is trouble here" Garnet replied.

"Ha, see you at basketball practice" Jasper replied walking away with the others.

"Hey Garnet! What was that about?" Steven asked running up to them after going to his locker.

"Nothing for you to worry about, get to class and we'll see you at lunch" Garnet replied.

"Okay see you later guys" Seven replied running off.

"Jasper is so going to get it tonight" Amethyst replied.

"You will do no such thing Amethyst" Pearl ordered.

"That'a not a bad idea, let's meet up in the shopping area and I'll talk to Jasper. If she agrees we'll have a tagger competition between Amethyst and Lapis" Garnet explained.

"Oh yeah, then I can embarrass her on her own turf" Amethyst replies.

"But if Amethyst participates Jasper will know she was the one tagging their buildings" Pearl responded.

"We need someone with muscle, someone intimidating" Garnet replied.

"Sugilite is intimidating" Amethyst replied.

"She is worse than Jasper" Pearl replied.

"She is our only candidate, we have no one else as big as Jasper" Garnet replied.

"Fine but I can tell this will not be good" Pearl sighed

"It'll be fine P" Amethyst replied.

"Yeah, let's get to class" Garnet replied wrapping an arm around Pearl's shoulder and they started walking to their classes. At lunch the gang got together and sat at their table to talk while Jasper and her group sat on the other side of the cafeteria. There were a lot of gang members at school and that means there was a lot of tension between the two so the cafeteria was basically a silent battleground.

"It's always so quite and tense around here, did anyone else notice this?" Steven asked.

"It's probably some kids with teenage angst, they know how to make everyone feel down" Amethyst replied.

"I don't know, the other group is looking at us funny" Steven replied.

"Ignore them, they are none of our concern at the moment" Garnet replied.

"What you should worry about Steven is eating your food before Amethyst gets it" Pearl added looking at Amethyst as she was just about to take Steven's sandwich then she pulled her hand away.

"Oh thanks Pearl" Steven replied. He picked it up and was about to take a bite when he saw Connie walk in, "wait here guys," he added getting up and walking over to Connie

"It's that girl again, should we stop him?" Pearl asked.

"No, let's just see how it plays out first then we'll get in if it gets serious" Garnet answered.

 **With Steven**

"Hey Connie" Steven greeted stopping at her table.

"Oh hey Steven, need something?" Connie asked.

"I was wondering if you wanted to, I don't know, catch a movie with me or something?" Steven asked.

"Sorry kid, Connie has other arrangements tonight" Jasper replied.

"Ohh sorry for interrupting your lunch" Steven replied.

"So your name is Steven, what's your last name?" Lapis asked.

"My name is Steven Quartz Universe" Steven answered.

"Wait Quartz?!" Peridot exclaimed.

"Your mother is The Rose Quartz?!" Jasper asked.

"Y-Yeah" Steven answered nervously.

"Well that changes everything now doesn't it guys?" Jasper asked getting up and grabbing Steven by his shirt lifting him up. She saw the Crystal Gems get up and ran over.

"Let him go Jasper, he is none of your business" Garnet ordered.

"The son of my leader's arch rival is not my business? That's saying something" Jasper replied dropping Steven.

"Arch rival? What is she talking about you guys?" Steven asked.

"We'll explain it to you later, in the meantime we should clean up our table" Garnet replied.

"Okay" Steven agreed.

"Bye Steven" Connie replied.

"Bye Connie" Steven replied following the others. After school Steven met up with the others at the Temple and he was going to answers from the others no matter how hard he has to try. Steven walked into the living room to see Amethyst sitting in a bean bag while Garnet and Pearl took the couch, Steven took the spot across from all of them and it was silent for a few minutes until Garnet spoke,

"What do you want to know first Steven?" Garnet asked surprisingly calm.

"What are you guys really? Is this something more than just a group? And what did Jasper mean when she said arch rivals?" Steven asked.

"One at a time Steven, we were trying to protect you like your mother asked but it seems we failed her" Pearl replied.

"We're a gang Steven, but we are meant to protect you so it's not a bad thing" AMethyst answered.

"About what Jasper said, your mother was leader of the Crystal Gems and Yellow Diamond was the leader of the Homeworld Gems. YD for short hated your mother for reasons we don't know, after your mother met your father and you were born Rose left for some business out of town but there was an accident. She lived but she refused to become the leader again so she could protect her son so she ordered us three and some others to make sure nothing bad happens to you. We never wanted you to find out because we didn't know how you would react to the information" Garnet explained.

"Please don't hate us, you have to understand that we're doing this for you and your mother" Pearl added.

"So you decided to keep this hidden from me this whole time instead of telling me?" Steven asked on the verge of tears.

"We couldn't risk you getting hurt, about a year ago our gang and Jasper's gang had a turf war. Many people were injured, people you and Amethyst's age and it took awhile for either side to build up again. We don't want another war like that so we decided to stay low and calm down doing only what's necessary for us to survive" Garnet added.

"I'm sorry guys, I'm going to bed" Steven replied walking up the stairs.

"This was a terrible idea, how could we do this to him?" AMethyst asked.

"He's still young Amethyst, he doesn't understand what we're going through and I don't want him to" Garnet answered.

"What would Rose think of us now that her son knows about all of this?" Pearl asked.

"I'll call her and explain it to her, I'm the more stable one out of all of us and the leader" Garnet answered.

"Did you talk to Jasper about the tagging competition?"Amethyst asked trying to lighten up the mood.

"Yeah, she's agreed to it" Garnet answered.

"Great, now we can get her back for letting out our secret" Amethyst replied.

"Revenge isn't the answer Amethyst" PEarl scolded.

"In this case it is, we need to teach Jasper she can't just let people's secrets out when she feels like it" Garnet replied.

"That's what I'm talking about G" AMethyst exclaimed.

"Well you two do that, I will not be a part of that" Pearl replied going to her room.

"She'll come around, now onto the plan" Garnet replied. Amethyst and Garnet spent most of the night discussing their plans while Steven slept up in his room and Pearl sat in the bed looking at a picture of the others and Rose before Steven was born.

"What do we do Rose? I wish you were here to help us" Pearl replied.

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I also hope you enjoy the rest of the story. I'll try to write more but i'm really busy and all so it's difficult to find time to write. Anyway leave a review to tell me what else you want to see in this story and I'll see to it. Until then see you guys later.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everybody! I know it has been awhile but I have some new stuff for all of my stories so bear with me as I had a few chapters.**

 **Chapter 4**

It was a Friday might in the old abandoned part of the shopping district where the spray paint competition between the two gangs began and everyone was there to see which gang has the best tagger of their group. The Crystal Gems decided to bring Steven along because they thought there is nothing harmful about a spray paint battle, except maybe the chemicals in the paint and the Homeworld Gems brought Connie along as well. Steven and Connie stood to the side with the rest of their groups while Lapis and Amethyst took up two different walls each with their bandannas on and their cans out.

"Welcome everyone to the 1st Annual Spray Paint Competition! Now as you all know we have two very talented taggers here tonight but only one will win the title of 'Best Tagger In The World', we have Purple Puma from the Crystal Gems vs. The Water Witch from the Homeworld Gems. Now I want a nice clean fight so here are the rules, each one of you must stay on your wall, no sabotaging the other, no outside source is allowed to jump in and you get three minutes to discuss with your team on what you should tag as your finished piece. If anyone breaks these rules they will be disqualified and will forfeit the title. Anyone let's begin, each one of you go to where your team is and discuss what you are going to make" the announcer replied.

"Okay so this is my big chance to prove we are the best, what should I make?" Amethyst asked.

"Maybe something representing us in a way, like a proud pride of lions with star shaped mains or dolphins battling a great white shark" Pearl suggested.

"Or you could do something like a phrase describing what we stand for" Garnet added.

"I know this is important to you guys and I know I have no right to jump in but what if you just did what you wanted. Where is the fun in tagging when you can't express yourself? Tagging is your domain and you should exploit and use it to make your own design then it's useless" Steven replied.

"You're right Steven! I love tagging and I love doing it in my own way, and don't worry about jumping in because you're part of our group even if you aren't an official member" Amethyst replied.

"It's settled then, just go out there and have fun with it Amethyst and be yourself" Garnet replied.

"Good luck Amethyst" Pearl added in.

"Thanks guys, just watch me and cheer me on" Amethyst replied walking back over to her wall.

"Well done Steven, that was very helpful of you to encourage her like that" Garnet replied rubbing his head.

"I could tell she was nervous but you managed to calm her down, you're as kind-hearted and thoughtful as your mother" Pearl replied.

"Alright everyone time is up, you taggers have 30 minutes to come up with something so make every second count!" The announcer exclaimed as everyone cheered.

"I got this no problem" Amethyst smiled to herself.

"Squash that runt Lapis!" Jasper exclaimed, "If this was a fighting competition I would have won," she added.

"If you got into a fighting competition your opponent would be sent to the hospital" Peridot added not looking up from her phone.

 **30 minutes later**

"Spray cans down girls it's time for the judging" the announcer replied as three people came up to the walls and examined each artwork, each one of these people are random citizens paid to judge so it's fair, "so judges, what's the verdict?" he asked.

"Well the Water Witch's is really good, I love the way the waves contort and bend as if she is controlling them and the image of her is really impressive. It shows that she is a very cmplicated but stable individual with control over her own destiny and life" one judge replied.

"It is true that the Water Witch has a good hand and design but there is just something about the Purple Puma's that speaks to me. I see a child with a terrible childhood who was found by a kind person and raised as if she was her own. This child soon grew up to become good friends with others and treated them like family. This painting shows that this person is and individual who won't e held down by society but will break away from it" another judge replied.

"I agree with the second judge, it really is a interesting piece of art and honestly it would look great in a museum" the third judge replied.

"Seems you guys have a tough choice to make, I'll three minutes to decide among yourselves" the announcer replied, after the three minutes the announcer was handed a piece of paper, "okay so the judges have turned in the result and I will read it now. No matter who wins or looses I expect you guys to go out with your chins up and take your loss like a champ. Anyway here are the results...and the winner is...Purple Puma!" He exclaimed making everyone on the Crystal Gems side cheer.

"Well congratulations Purple Puma, you won fair and square but I had fun even if I did lose to you" Lapis replied holding out her hand.

"I think you have a lot of skill and you may have lost but who says we can't both be winners?" Amethyst replied shaking her hand, after they shook hands they walked back to their sides and the Homeworld Gems cheered for Lapis and gave her pats on the back.

 **With Amethyst**

"Well done Amethyst, that was perfectly executed and we couldn't be prouder" Pearl replied giving her a hug.

"Even though we won it still feels good to get out and have fun y'know?" Amethyst asked.

"It is, and for your victory tonight we're going out for some much needed food" Garnet replied.

"Aww yeah baby! Let's go get our grub on chicas" Amethyst replied walking to her motorcycle with Steven following, "and thanks a lot Steven, without your help I would have messed it all up because of nerves," she added.

"No problem Amethyst, I like seeing you smiling after doing something you love" Steven replied.

"Enough of the mushy stuff, I'm starving" Amethyst replied.

 **With Lapis**

"Well done Lazuli, we may have lost but I think your work is great" Peridot replied.

"Peri is right, you do damn good work Lapis and I wouldn't trade it for the world" Jasper replied patting her shoulder.

"You are an amazing person for not getting made over your loss Lapis, it proves that even though your tough on the outside you still have manners somewhere in you" Connie replied.

"Thanks everyone, anyway I'm starving so let's grab some pizza and head home" Lapis replied with a stretch as she packed away her cans.

"You said it Lazuli, I have a lot of stuff to do for school" Peridot replied walking over to Jasper's car.

"Like tinker with your robots?" Jasper asked.

"I don't tinker with them, they are nearly perfect and I would love for you to stay out of my room and touching them. You would probably crush them when you pick them up with your strength" Peridot replied.

"My muscles are beautiful and I can control my strength perfectly fine" Jasper replied.

"Stop the arguing you two, I just want a nice ride home" Lapis replied hopping in the front seat.

"Lapis is right as always" Connie replied jumping in the back.

"Anyway let's go, I'm sick of standing here" Jasper said jumping into the driver seat of her convertible and driving off once everyone was situated.

 **Back at The Temple**

"Goodnight guys, see you tomorrow" Steven replied going to his room.

"Night Steven" Pearl replied.

"Man I'm exhausted" Amethyst replied laying on the couch.

"You did eat a lot of food today, anyway the leftovers are put away so I suggest we all hit the hay for school tomorrow" Garnet replied walking out the kitchen.

"Yeah I hear ya, see you guys tomorrow" Amethyst replied going to her room.

"We should call Rose and give her a heads up of what happened tonight" Pearl replied.

"You go on to bed, I'll call her before I get there" Garnet replied taking out her cellphone and sitting on the couch.

"Don't take too long" Pearl replied leaving, the phone gave a few rings before someone picked up.

"Oh hello there Garnet, did something happen?" Rose asked.

"Nothing bad, we just got done with the competition and we won. Amethyst did a wonderful job expressing herself" Garnet replied.

"That's good, tell her I said congratulations and keep her grades up" Rose replied.

"Will do, I'm going to bed but we're talk to you later" Garnet replied.

"That would be nice, goodnight Garnet and talk to you later" Rose said sweetly.

"Goodnight to you too Rose," Garnet added with a chuckle as she hung up and walked to her room for some much needed rest.

 **Well I hope this is what you guys wanted because boy did it take me awhile to write. SOme of these chapters might be a little long but once I get to writing there really is no stopping it. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy it and please leave reviews on what I should and shouldn't do.**


End file.
